


And I should've bought you flowers...

by deanisbiandsoami



Series: My Villain [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean finally fixes it, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and Cas stops hurting, noone gets hurt here, there are a lot of flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'I love him...' you need to read that first otherwise this won't make much sense</p><p>Cas,<br/>I love you; I know, you don't wanna hear it. I really do. But you're everything. The first thing I think about when I wake up, the last thing I think about before falling asleep. I miss your little sweet kisses before going to classes. I miss the big ones when coming back. I miss your arms around me. I miss your heartbeat and your chest as my pillow.<br/>Marry Me.</p><p>Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I should've bought you flowers...

**Author's Note:**

> Vaguely inspired by Bruno Mars's 'When I was your man'
> 
> Especially this: That I should've bought yu flowers and held your hand  
>  Should've given you all my hours when I had the chance.

Castiel tried to hold normal classes and he tried to be indifferent towards Dean but it just wasn't easy. He was however the love of his life. So why not forgive him? Seemed like a pressing question. Dean wasn't right; he was… different, the way he looked at him, he was to reserved. The way he called him Cas, the nicknamed didn't sound lovely it was just out of habit, there was no twinkle in his eyes when he said it. He didn't lean towards Castiel when he talked. He'd changed too much and Castiel didn't know why he changed.

 

Things got harder when Castiel started finding bouquets and chocolate in his office and classrooms. It would've been sweet but it wasn't enough to make up for cowardice and infidelity. Castiel was really starting to get mad. It wasn't fucking fair that he had to put up with Dean's hurt feelings, fuck, Dean wasn't even allowed to have hurt feelings.

 

"Fucking hell." Castiel mumbled as he found another huge vase full of roses on his desk. He picked up the card. The previous one's he didn't even read.

 

_Cas,_

_I love you; I know, you don't wanna hear it. I really do. But you're everything. The first thing I think about when I wake up, the last thing I think about before falling asleep. I miss your little sweet kisses before going to classes. I miss the big ones when coming back. I miss your arms around me. I miss your heartbeat and your chest as my pillow._

_Marry Me._

_Dean_

 

"I must admit that's better  than flowers." Castiel mumbled to himself. He read the other cards - sentiment making him keep them over the weeks - they were all sweet and praising things he didn't even know he did. They were written by the Dean he loved, the Dean he missed more than anything in the world. He took one of the roses into his hand, feeling the velvety petals.

 

"Cas?" Castiel closed his eyes for a moment imagining it was ten years ago and that Dean was just coming home, asking if he was there. For a moment his heart was whole and then he opened his eyes, seeing the crappy office and the cold Dean.

 

"You got the flowers." Dean noticed. Castiel nodded. "And?" for a moment there was tenderness in Dean's eyes. Castiel sighed, crossing the office.

 

"I'd marry the Dean that wrote those cards." Castiel said, bringing a hand up to cup Dean's face. "Why are you different?" Dean took Cas's hand.

 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, his thumb stroking over the back of Cas's hand.

 

"The guy that notices these little things, that's not the guy you show people. You're amazing. You're lovely and sweet, why don't you show people that? There's so much about you no one knows and exactly that are the things I miss. That is what I love. And how do I know you're not going to run again if I say yes now? How do I know you're not scared of these feelings if you don't even show anyone?"

 

"I don't know." Dean answered. "But what I know is that I can try. I can try to show that side of me."

 

"Prove it." Castiel said. "Please, prove it, Dean." Dean nodded.

 

 

Nothing changed really, at least Castiel didn't notice any change. That was until a week later when he walked into his history class. The whole walls and his desk in the middle were covered in roses, all his students already there. He slowly walked into the middle.

 

"Okay…" He said, looking for a note on the desk.

 

"There won't be a note, Cas." Castiel turned around, seeing Dean in the door.  Castiel smiled.

 

"There's no note because I'm gonna tell you right now what would be on that note."  Dean said, taking a step towards Castiel.

 

"Cas," Dean started like all those notes did. "I love you, I guess you want to hear it now. I love everything you do and I love everything you say. You're a genius and you're lovely, you're perfect and I ruined it. I had everything I wanted, I had you, your love. And I lost it, I didn't honour you as much as I should have and I was afraid of how much I love you, how much I need you. Cas, I've grown, I'm not afraid anymore. I love you more than ever." Dean said, taking another step. "I love the way you run your hand through your hair when you turn away from the board, I love the way you laugh, the way you talk, that little bounce in your step." Dean was now only a few feet away from Castiel. "I want to be yours forever, Cas, I want to hear your heartbeat when I wake up, I want to love you every day until the end of time so…" He dropped down on one knee "Would you please marry me?"

 

"Yes, Dean." Cas said. The smile on Dean's face, as he stood up and whirled Cas around, was simply amazing. "I love you, Dean." Cas mumbled.

 

"I love you too." Dean said and then they finally kissed. All the dreams and all the wishes about kisses and more where nothing. Dean was just like all those years ago. Just as tender and at the same time passionate.


End file.
